Driving Miss Granger
by Cathy N
Summary: Professor Snape has to take a test, but is shocked to discover who his examiner is. Will she pass or fail him?


4

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark

Author's Note:

Thanks to my beta 'Essayel' for her support and encouragement.

Driving Miss Granger

By Cathy N/Dopeydora

Hermione Granger was lucky she loved her job. It was not a job that she would have ever considered doing when she was younger and had attended 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. However, at the age of twenty-five she was one of the youngest examiners in her area of work.

Hermione felt good as she walked into the busy office, and was greeted by her boss, Jack. "Morning Hermione," he said. He handed her the list of the people who were there to take their practical examination that morning.

"Morning Jack, I think it is going to be a good day today, I can feel it," Hermione replied, and she started to scan through the list of names.

Mrs B Hardy.

Mrs T Smith.

Dr S Bailey.

Prof S Snape.

Mr G Davis.

Suddenly Hermione did a double take, Prof S Snape! No it could not be him could it? It must be a coincidence. What would he be doing here in the Muggle world she wondered? Hermione peered cautiously through the doorway, which lead into the waiting room and looked around at the nervous people gathered there. Even though she had not seen him since she had graduated from Hogwarts some seven years ago Hermione recognised him straight away. Yes it was him, Professor Snape; the bane of her, Ron and Harry's days at Hogwarts. He was wearing 'Muggle clothes'- jeans and a black t-shirt- and his usual long flowing black hair was tied neatly in a pony-tail. He was standing with his back to her looking out of the window.

Hermione moved back into the office and asked, "Jack has Professor S Snape been assigned an examiner yet?"

"Well I was going to let Dave take him out, but if you want him then he is all yours," replied Jack.

"Thanks Jack," Hermione said smiling. Yes, it was going to be a good day. She was going to make Snape squirm!

The office clock chimed 10 am and slowly the other examiners made their way out of the office and introduced themselves to their nervous examinees. Hermione hung back for a moment or two before entering the room. She tried hard not to smile wickedly at Snape, as it suddenly dawned on him who she was. Hermione watched as the colour drained from Snape's already pale face.

"Good morning Professor Snape, my name is Hermione Granger, and I am your Driving Examiner today."

Snape quickly pulled himself together and replied, "Ah Miss Granger, is this not a conflict of interests, you taking me for my examination?"

But, Hermione was ready for this and answered him, "We are not related to each other so I do not see a problem."

Snape made to interrupt her but she carried on, "I am afraid that the other examiners have already been assigned, however if you feel that you do not trust my ability to be professional about this, then I can arrange to reschedule your test to be with someone else in a few weeks time."

Snape sighed, he needed to take the test today, he was due to pick up his new car later on that afternoon; so confident he was that he would pass first time.

"Very well, Miss Granger, let us get on with it."

As they left the building Snape strode confidently over towards his car, a Nissan Micra, even though he felt nervous he was not going to let 'That insufferable know it all', know that she had him.

"Right, if you could just read out the number plate on the Blue Ford Escort over there please," Hermione asked him. She knew that the car was over the required distance away, but she wondered just how good Snape's eyesight was.

"J603 DLH," replied Snape easily.

"Good," replied Hermione and she wrote something down on her clipboard. "If we could get into the car now, please, Professor Snape."

Snape unlocked the door, got in, put on his seatbelt, and waited. 'Tap, Tap', he looked around and found Hermione tapping on the window of the front passenger door with her pen.

"Oh damn", Snape remembered that the central locking was broken and he had just left Hermione his examiner standing outside the car. He leaned over and let her in.

"Hmm, I usually give the test from inside the car," she told him sarcastically, putting on her own seatbelt and making a note on her clip board.

This was not a good start!

Hermione turned to Snape and said, "Right in your own time, start the car and drive down the road and take the first left turn."

Snape started the car, checked his mirrors, indicated and then pulled out.

Hermione directed him along her favourite test route; she noted that despite everything he was a very good driver.

Snape was determined not to let Hermione get him flustered, he regularly checked his mirrors, showed awareness of other road users and pedestrians and kept within the speed limit.

Hermione did not want Snape to know that she was impressed, so she kept scribbling notes on her clipboard, trying to make him sweat.

"Oh Professor Snape, I would like you to do a three point turn for me now," Hermione told him.

Snape did as he was asked quickly and efficiently.

"Now I would like you to drive to the end of this road and turn left, pull into the curb and then reverse back around the corner."

Once again, Snape performed the procedure perfectly; in fact, he went on to perform every procedure that Hermione asked, including the 'emergency stop' and the 'parallel parking flawlessly. Eventually she directed him back to the test centre.

Hermione had to admit to herself that there was no-way she could fail Snape, but she could tease him one last time and prolong his agony for a few more moments.

Snape pulled into the test centre car park and stopped the car he looked over at Hermione, who was busy making notes on her clipboard once again. He felt so sure... No, he knew that he had driven well and was certain that he should pass. Hermione had told him that she would be professional about this test, but he had been such a tyrant to Hermione and her friends when they were his pupils, would she now have her revenge on him?

Hermione put down her pen, looked across at Snape, and said, "I regret to tell you that on this occasion that you have passed you Practical Driving Examination. Congratulations, you are now legally able to drive."

It took a moment for her words to filter through, as when Snape had heard Hermione say 'regret', his heart had sank, but then as she carried on his relief was evident as he let out a sigh.

"I thought you were going to fail me," he told her, "you know payback for everything I put you through at Hogwarts."

"I was going to," Hermione told him honestly, "but you are in fact an extremely good driver and I just could not bring myself to do it, must be part of my Gryffindor trait," she added. They got out of the car and Hermione said, "Here is your Pass Certificate, you will need to sign it and send it off."

"Thank you". Snape held out his hand and took the certificate from her, and then they shook hands and went their separate ways.

Hermione had another examinee waiting for her. While she was putting him through his paces, she found her mind returning to her first examinee of the day. She couldn't help but make comparisons.

At 6pm, Hermione left the office and started to walk back home, suddenly a red Porsche pulled up by the side of her.

"Can I offer you a lift?"

Hermione smiled and turned to face Snape "Nice car" she commented.

Snape leaned over and opened her door. She got in.

To be Continued...


End file.
